


Melting

by StormXPadme



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha helps Clint relax from some battle damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks agaion go to dear textbookish who volunteered again to put up with my English right away! THANK YOU!
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> author: Storm{X}Padmé  
> disclaimer: All original characters and elements belong to Marvel, the legal owners and everyone paying for them. I’ll give them back, I promise, just borrowing them. I won’t hurt them… much.  
> universe: movieverse ‚The Avengers‘ only  
> timeline: somewhere after the movie ‚The Avengers‘  
> formalities:  
> \- italics = memory, dreams or emphasis  
> \- ‚ ‚-marks = thoughts, telepathy or indirect speech  
> feedback:  is not only appreciated but hugged, petted, caressed and called George :D

**_The Avengers  
MELTING_ **

****  
__  


**I** t had started with the idea of tending to battle damage, actually. The mission had been accomplished, mostly meaning there wasn't a war between the USA and Egypt for now. So that probably counted as a success.

But Clint looked even worse than that beating Natasha had taken back then from the Hulk, before New York had turned into a smoking crater. On the way to their hotel she considered giving him a good long lecture, about how to fall if you necessarily had to try and break your neck jumping from a truck. But maybe these strains, hematomas and cuts he'd earned from that idiocy were enough of a punishment. He would definitely not be sleeping on his back tonight which did mean pretty much not sleeping at all.

Since they were on limited possibilities in the middle of nowhere, that meant, no sleep for her either, with a man tossing and turning all night next to her. After a week of running in the desert, sweating her ass off, taking a deep cut to her hip bone and basically as being tired as she had seldom been before, that was not something Natasha looked forward to.

So she better did something about his condition.

"Don't even bother. Lie down." She stopped Clint from putting his shirt on when he left the bathroom, ignoring his filthy grin. Despite having just showered herself, she was already sticky again; sore in several spots and utterly exhausted. If her partner was thinking anything more than PG rated tonight, she better keep the handcuffs ready.

"Hands off." When he settled beside her, fingertips ghosting over her spine, Natasha had a hard time not paying attention to that hot stirring in her groin. It had been long time, alright?

But it was uncomfortably hot as it was. All she longed for right now was a good night's sleep.

A quick circle with her index finger motioned Clint to turn on his stomach and thankfully he didn't argue for once. Natasha made sure to keep her distance when she bent down to the freezer so comfortably placed right next to the bed, probably the only advantage this shitty hole of an accommodation offered, because the icebox was full, thankfully. 

Natasha had improvised an icepack from what materials she had available as Clint had been showering, well the Egyptians definition of showering anyway. Now, she put the cold compress down on the biggest bruise between his shoulder blades as carefully as possible.

"Don't be a wuss, Barton." When still he winced and turned his head to look at her, an adorable little pout on his full lips, she just had to lean down for a quick kiss on his shoulder. They were long beyond words. Words only made things complicated. But she knew he could read her soft smile and that was enough. His hand answered, reaching back to softly squeeze her thigh without any second thoughts.

"This might be a little uncomfortable at first." The oil from the backbag that Natasha had also stored in the fridge, by now was cool enough to be a relief on her own skin when she poured a generous amount on her palms, kneeling over Clint's legs to start massaging his back.

"Are you trying to help or to kill me?" Clint made a show of shivering but she could make out from the hint of relaxation in his voice that he enjoyed it. Not only the refreshment but also her fingers skilfully working him, from his strong shoulders down to the softly cushioned line of his hips. It took her some time and strength but finally he relaxed into the mattress, breathing a deep sigh.

It was only when Natasha's fingertips moved close to the hem of his briefs that he startled. "Careful, red. You don't want to freeze any vital parts."

Natasha stopped her movements that had long changed from force to caressing, arching an eyebrow at the low grumble in his voice. A sound clearly disagreeing with his words of reluctance.

A wicked grin on her lips, she leaned down, careful not to put pressure on his bruises, moving her lips over his shoulder again, this time not stopping but moving to his neck, softly sucking a certain spot she knew him to be very sensitive to.

She was still intending to sleep, and soon... But considering that he had managed to scare the shit out of her earlier - again, she thought she could deal with a little lesson after all before that.

"You know, the good part about freezing is...," Resting her weight on her legs, immobilizing his, she slipped her still wet hand under the thin material so deliciously hugging his firm ass and gave it a good squeeze, enjoying the startled look on Clint's face before he became a writing moaning mess, "...the warming up part afterwards."

"Uh-uh." Clint uttered breathlessly, a mischievous glint in his eye as he grinned at her then. 

But Natasha knew what Clint had planned then, so she squeezed down her thighs and grabbed hold of his elbows, making it impossible for him to turn around and take the lead.

"You're not getting away so easily this time, farmboy. I'm tired of you jumping from every edge available when I have things perfectly under control. And right now I'm in command, seeing you're the one who can hardly move. You think you can wrap your brain around that? Or do I have to tie you up?"

He was silent for a moment longer than she cared for, but then again it had been a long day for him too.

In the end he did relax his arms and pushed them under the pillow when she ordered him to, so things were steady and familiar even after nearly a year they hadn't seen each other. A reassuring feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and her heart warmed with relief. This was for fun, as usual, the only fun they could get in their lives, so they were going to make the best of it.

And they always had their safe word whenever Clint thought it was too much for him. Since neither she nor Clint had ever said that word, Natasha didn't think it would happen tonight. Honestly, she had challenged him more than with a little ice.

Pants and boxer-briefs swiftly peeled off his body; she took a moment to enjoy the well-known form of his tanned body while oiling her hands again. It was her turn to shiver for the bottle had cooled down even more in the freezer while she had been busy. Oh, this would be fun.

This time Clint not only winced but growled when she put her hands back on his sides, gliding down to his ass, digging her fingers into the firm flesh. She was quick to make up for the temperature with these firm movements he enjoyed so much, roaming her lips and tongue over the defined lines of his back.

Only when she felt him tense up, felt him push his groin against the mattress, she slipped two of her fingertips between his firm cheeks, circling the puckered flesh.

Her name on his lips was both a question and a warning.

Natasha stopped immediately, softly sucking on the sensitive flesh of his waistline, her fingertips resting on that sensitive spot he didn't often like her to touch. When he did though, it often turned into a game of submission and dominance - they both greatly enjoyed it and he seemed to remember because the word she was and wasn't waiting for didn't come.

Without removing her right hand from his skin, Natasha reached out with her left for bottle she had rested against his leg and poured another good deal of oil on both his skin and her fingers, leaving him startled for a moment; hissing from the renewed cold sensation.

"There'll be payback for this." he grinded through his teeth. 

Clint was about to remark with another cocky comment, but moaned out loudly instead when Natasha softly pushed in a first finger, gliding in easily thanks to all the lube. Still she felt him tensing, hot and tight around the intrusion and halted, giving just the slightest hint of pressure against the natural resistance.

Clint's body trembled with both coldness and lust while his neck and shoulders were covered in sweat. These moans on his lips left Natasha's pants soaked with her own desire.

Unable to fight that urge any longer she reached down, running her fingers along her slit, hissing when the thin cotton of her pants rubbed against her bare and swollen clit.

"Don't start without me, red." This time there was nothing but lust in his darkened blueish eyes when he turned his head to her. His cheeks intensively flushed, his body now was tensing so hard, that icepack she had put there earlier nearly slid off.

"Don't worry. You have my undivided attention." Not even bothering to hide the lust thickening her own voice, Natasha leaned down to continue her administrations from before, marking that one spot on his neck so hard to hide with her lips. Meanwhile her hand slowly started to move again, making use of the distraction. This time she could slide in two fingers, carefully crooking and scissoring them till she suddenly felt Clint jerking heavily, moving against her hand with grinded teeth.

"Fuck... yes."

She didn't think he was even aware he spoke. He was more of the quiet type when he surrendered to her like that. His face deeply buried into his upper arm he relaxed more for her than she could have hoped to achieve with any massage. He was shaking with need, with a touch of guilty pleasure she never completely got out of his head, with the wish for more he couldn't bring himself to form.

He'd played along so well that Natasha put aside pushing him this time. Instead she obeyed to the silent plead, carefully starting to stroke that certain spot inside, sliding her fingers in and out of the slick heat till he was nothing but moaning and shivering beneath her, pushing his need firmly against the mattress, rolling his hips relentlessly.

Seeing him like that left Natasha with a pleasure she had never felt before. Taking pride in the fact he was so turned on without her even touching his cock, she idly wondered if she could make him come just like that. Another day, maybe she'd be able to try it. Someday, when Clint wouldn't be so reluctant with this kind of erotic anymore that he could never lie still for more than a few minutes.

Tonight was not that night. Tonight he caught her by surprise when she paused for a moment to move her hand back between her legs, stroking her moist lips through the soaked material harder and faster this time, biting her lip to hide her own pleasure.

Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into a strong pair of arms and flipped onto her back; Clint's lips attacking hers, his tongue plundering her mouth and stifling her surprised - and very much turned on - moan. He was rock hard against her, leaving her pressing against him helplessly, feeling these damn pants and her top sticking to her body with heat and lust. "Fuck..."

"Too much clothes for that," he stated dryly, making Natasha chuckle and release the death grip her arms held around his bruised back long enough for him to slide off.

She felt like it was years ago when she had showered, her nude form slick against his when he pulled her close again. But this time it was okay, hot and exotic and his skin was giving off just as much heat.

His pupils were dark with lust when he moved his head to her bare breasts, sucking hard on one nipple while his hand traveled down her stomach. Just feeling his thick rough fingers glide through her folds made her press down instantly, whimpering, and actually screaming out when one long digit entered her.

"Fuck this. Need you. Now." Natasha cried frustratingly. She patted his hand away, and made a mental note to come up with another punishment for that cocky grin of his. Natasha impatiently twined her legs around Clint's hips. A heavy breath escaped his lips as the action brought them closer, and he was with her in an instant; hands entwining hers, his hardness filling her, stretching her till she bit down hard on his shoulder to silence her need.

"You keep that up, then that whole massage thing will be for nothin'," Clint murmured in her ear, breathless with the waves of pleasure hitting him, making it hard to hold back.

Today there was no need for it. Natasha was ready, more than ready, and was fast to tell him. After that declaration, coherency was pretty much gone, save for some persistent ramblings of 'yes!' or 'harder!' between her moans, which only increased as Clint's hands roamed all over as Natasha tumbled over the edge. 

Next thing Natasha knew, she was lying next to Clint with her eyes closed; breathing hard, covered in sweat, trembling with the aftermath of an overwhelming orgasm. The tiredness she had wished for filled her mind soon enough, so this had been a pretty good idea after all, she thought with a grin.

Sighing contently she turned to Clint for a sloppy, lazy kiss and suddenly shrieked when he put her hand on the small of her back to pull her close. He was holding an ice cube and grinning at her smugly.

"Who said we were done?" 


End file.
